Let It Go
by Kikumaru Hikari
Summary: Voldemort's horcrux that had been in Harry's head and been draining his powers because they were fighting that parasite. Now that it's gone, his Magik is more powerful and uncontrollable. Three years of hiding it later, on the anniversary of Voldemort's death at the ministry ball, his power breaks out. He runs to Number 13 Grimmauld Place and just, well, lets it go.


Title: Let It Go- Harry's Magik Is Free

Fandom: Harry Potter (duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Queen Rowling the Killer of Fred and Others does. Maybe now that she killed Fred, I can have him. Hm… Questions, questions. Also don't own the song, Let It Go. Idina Menzel and Disney own it.

Warnings: Words in the song do not match story. Since song fit story, that's why it was used. Songfic. This is not hate against gays, my older brother is gay and I love him to pieces. Also, Magic is capitalized and spelled with a k because for this story's sake, Magik is a live entity.

Pairings:

Characters: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minerva McGonagall

Summary: Kind of self-explanatory. Voldemort's horcrux that had been in Harry's head and been draining his powers because they were fighting that parasite. Now that it's gone, his Magik is more powerful and uncontrollable. Three years of hiding it later, on the anniversary of Voldemort's death at the ministry ball, his power breaks out. He runs to Number 13 Grimmauld Place and just, well, let's it go.

Extra Note: This note is for my friend Nyx. She knows who she is. Nyx get this, Rowling says Charlie isn't gay! She said he was married to his job. Married to his job my arse. He's gay, no doubt about it. And you know the truth, this is the internet after all, one must be careful, after all.

* * *

"Harry, wait!" Shouted Ginny Weasley as she gave chase to her ex-boyfriend Harry Potter. "Please stop! We need to talk!"

Harry paused and in a soft tone said, "Ginny, There is nothing to talk about. We are not getting back together." He turned to leave but came face to chest with Percy and Ron Weasley, his ex's brothers and the latter was his best friend. Former best friend now just friend after Harry's withdrawal from humanity two years ago.

"Harry, I thought you loved my sister, why are you running away from her?" Ron asked, his face starting to turn a puce color, similar to Harry's former Uncle Vernon. "Were you just stringing her along? I bet your one of those fairy gays like Malfoy!"

Harry looked down, "Don't talk about Draco like that." Harry moved to leave once more but Hermione grabbed his arm before he could desperately try to Apparate.

"Since when were you friends with Malfoy?! You hate him!" Ron yelled, "He is a filthy Death Eater or did you forget that? He's an evil GIT! Not to mention a disgusting faggot!"

Hermione's voice came out like steel, "Ron, I don't like Malfoy, and yes he was a Death Eater but it has been three years. Plus, your brother Charlie is gay and Bill is bisexual along with Percy." Percy flinched as Ron gave him a dark look.

"Thanks Hermione, I wasn't going to tell him you know." He muttered.

Harry's eyes were flickering like a caged animal trying to find a way to escape. He finally decide to run while they were arguing and made a break for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny whipped out her wand and cried out "Stupefy!" when Harry's Magik took over and blasted Percy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny into the corridor wall.

Harry looked at all the damage and stuttered out a quick I'm sorry and Apparated out. POP.

If summoned by the noise, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shaklebolt ran out to see what happened and saw the damage.

"Kingsley, it must have been Harry. Only he can do something like this. Oh this is terrible, all that work for nothing!" Minerva moaned out in sadness. Kingsley gave Minerva a weird look and went about trying to awaken the young Weasleys and Granger.

*I'm a lonely line break, don't mind me. I'm just going along all innocently*

"Oh what have I done? I'm sure they hate me now. I can't go back now." Harry paced back and forth at Gordric's Hollow, wondering what to do now. "I know, Grimmauld Place! I can stay there and just change the wards!" So Harry gathered all his stuff and left for Grimmauld Place.

POP. There was no change to Grimmauld. It was the same, no changes. It was Harry's home now. All he had to do was change the wards. And get rid of Kreacher too. "Kreacher!"

There was a loud POP. "Master called?"

Harry took a deep breath and said "I'm going to be taking a break here and I want you to go to Hogwarts. Do not tell anyone where I am or what I am doing. You are not to come to me unless I call for you. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed in submission. He hadn't heard Harry take that tone with him ever, so for him to do it, he must leave and leave soon.

"Good, now go." With another bow and a POP, Harry was left standing alone in the dusty front foyer of Grimmauld Place.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen._

His Magik, sense that they were alone started to grow and push out of him, the wards of the house starting howling winds and a storm of dust to grow and grow.

_A wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven's knows I tried_

When his Magik first started to act up, he tried to control it. He tried out of mind, out of sight. He was the Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, he couldn't have accidental magic. But he did and it was growing out of control. Soon, after trying so hard, he had to leave the Burrow and exile himself in Gordric's Hollow.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them now_

_Well now they know!_

The winds stopped blowing and the House's Magik and his Magik started to play and dance. The wards shifted and the dust and bad stuff started to vanish. It was a storm of pure Magik, dancing abut free and untamed as Magik should be.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say,_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Harry started to run up the stairs, to push his Magik to the brink. To bring out its full potential and just enjoy being free. He had no idea how taxing hiding his powers had been.

_It's funny how some distance,_

_Can make everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!_

He raised his hands to the ceiling and Magik followed his command. The ceiling changed from black to the sky outside. Another wave of his hand cleared out all the dust in the house. His foot stomp cleared out the dark creatures and brought more light to the house. His Magik was dancing at the chance of finally being used with no fear at all.

_It's time to see what I can do._

_To push the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind and snow_

_Let it go, let it go_

Harry wasn't going to mourn over lost friendships. He wasn't going to cry over the fact he won't see his friends till he dies. Harry won't give them the satisfaction of knowing he cried over them. Especially not Ronald- Foot in the Mouth-Weasley.

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I am, and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Harry stomped his foot again and the house started to change.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My souls is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

It became a bare lot and then stone and mortar started to rise. Where he stood became the entry way with a gorgeous chandelier above. He ran up on seemingly air and where his feet were, stairs appeared. He ran to the room he created to sleep in with a balcony and a river's view.

He wasn't going back. That was his past, and now; it was in the past.

_One thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

He stood on the balcony watching the rising sun, knowing he had made the right choice and hoping that somewhere, somehow, his parents would be proud of him.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

He was no long going to be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, he was going to be Harry. Just Harry.

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Harry smirked to the sun and walked back in the house, no castle, and then slammed the balcony door shut.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it. Flames will be taken and feed to my salamander.


End file.
